knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (IX glava)
Magareće godine Krajem jeseni dobili smo u konviktu, a u isto vrijeme u našem razredu, jednu čudnu prinovu: braću Mandiće, blizance, učenike trećeg razreda. E, njih je valjalo vidjeti! Bili su djeca nekog finansa iz Gospića, pa kad im oca premjestiše sa službom u Bihać, i oni, naravno, iz gospićke gimnazije pređoše u bihaćku. Ti dječaci bili su slični jedan drugom kao jaje jajetu, toliko slični da su vjerovatno i roditelji ponekad imali muke da ih razlikuju. Osim toga, uvijek su bili jednako obučeni, pa je to još više povećavalo upravo zaprepašćujuću sličnost između njih dvojice. Zbog te njihove neobične sličnosti, svakodnevno su se dešavali razni nesporazumi, smiješne zgode i doživljaji. A osim toga braća su po prirodi bili vrlo bistri dječaci, lukavi i promućurni, pa su tu svoju sličnost vrlo vješto iskorištavali gdje god su stigli. Zbog njihove sličnosti prvi je bio namagarčen De-De-Ha, zatim brojni konviktaši, pa profesori, policija, fotograf, vlasnik bioskopa Jovo "Kinedžija" i svak drugi koje na njih svojom nesrećom naletio. De-De-Ha je bio ovako natociljan. Onoga dana kad su braća Mandić, Ranko i Branko, stigli u konvikt, prvi je na njih nabasao De-De-Ha. Najprije je susreo Ranka u našoj učionici i dobro ga zagledao, a kad je izišao u dvorište, ugledao je Branka i zinuo od čuda. – Pazi, otkud se ovaj brže stvorio ovdje?! Ma ček, možda sam se ja prevario! Skoknuo je u učionicu, a kad je tamo ponovo ugledao Ranka, još se više uprepastio. – Gle, opet je ovdje! Onda se glavačke sjurio u dvorište, naletio na Branka i sav zbenavljen okomio se na njega: – Ti se sa mnom rugaš, je li?! – Zašto? – začudio se Branko. – Kako zašto! Čas me sretaš u dvorištu, čas u učionici. Kud se to provučeš da mi je znati. Domišljati Branko dosjeti se u čemu je stvar pa odgovori potpuno mirno: – Prođem kroza zid. De-De-Ha se naroguši. – Misliš ti da sam ja budala, a? – Evo da se kladimo u olovku da ću izići iz ovoga zaključana svinjca prije tebe, a kad me vidiš tamo, trkom se vrati do svinjca i opet ću se ja u njemu naći prije neg ti dođeš . – Evo da nećeš! Daj ruku! Pljesnu dlan o dlan, zatim De-De-Ha zatvori nepoznatog dječaka u svinjac, čvrsto zaglavi klin u drvenu prečagu da se ne može otvoriti i bezglavo odjuri prema učionici. A tamo, tek što je otvorio vrata, spazi onog istog đaka kako nekim konviktašima pokazuje punu kutiju olovaka. – Pazi ti, sve je ono dobio na opkladu od ovakvih budala kao što sam ja! – preneraženo promuca Dule i bez riječi jurnu natrag, u dvorište. Tamo, u svinjcu nađe svog zatvorenika, koji ga još s vrata dočeka: – Burazere, ovamo olovčicu! De-De-Ha mu dade bez riječi jednu pokratku i odmagli preko dvorišta praznovjerno se obzirući kao da je vidio samog đavola. Tek blizu kuhinje zaustavi se pred Jovom Skandalom i zamoli ga: – Deder, molim te, zvekni mi jednu vruću, jer nikako danas ne znam sanjam li ili sam budan. Skandal mu rado odalami jednu zaušnicu i prijateljski reče: – Budan si, junače! Ako ne vjeruješ, hoćeš li još jednu? – Hvala ti ko bratu, dosta je bilo. Međutim pola sata kasnije, kad je De-De-Ha ugledao braću zajedno i vidio da mu je podvaljeno, on brže-bolje ponovo pronađe Skandala i zadihano viknu: – Deder, dobrotvore, razvući mi još jednu! Skandal ga opet svesrdno omarisa, a kad se dječak izgubi, on začuđeno izbulji oči. – Ma šta li je ovo sad, ovi te mole da ih biješ? Skandal! Ko će ga znati, možda ovo ja sanjam pa bi me trebalo nečim dobro mardeknuti da se probudim. Braća Mandići odmah su počeli podvaljivati i našem Baji. Samo jedan od njih uplatio je Baji mjesečnu članarinu od pola dinara da mu se može rugati, a obojica su zbijali šegu na Bajin račun, ali de ti sad pogodi koji se od njih džabe ruga. Jednog dana poslije duga mozganja, Baja odlučno izjavi: – Ili oba plaćajte, ili bijem onoga koga uhvatim, pa bio on Branko ili Ranko. Nema više veresije. Ona rđa, naš paziteIj Smrdonja, takođe je imao muke s nemirnom braćom. Kad jedan od njih načini neku gužvu, on nikako da pogodi je li to bio Ranko ili Branko. Na kraju je u crnu knjigu jednostavno počeo da bilježi ovako: "Jedan od braće Mandića skakao po učionici. Jedan Mandić izmakao stolicu drugom Mandiću. Blizanac Mandić spavao na času..." itd. Ako bi prefekt kaznio jednog Mandića, kaznu su braća sporazumno, dijelila popola. Na primjer, ako je Branko kažnjen s dva dana bez doručka, jedan bi izdržao Ranko, a jedan Branko. I zabranjen izlazak nedjeljom također se dijelio: tri sata odsjedio bi u pritvoru jedan brat, a tri drugi. Dolaskom braće Mandića naša borbena grupa iz trećeg razreda silno je ojačala. Oni su uvijek bili orni i spremni za svaki podvig, svaku šalu i podvalu. Čak da ih i ne obavijestiš o nekom tajnom planu, oni odnekud pogode da ga ti praviš i već ti evo jednog od njih, namiguje i pita: – Šta to snuješ, pobratime, a? Pa zar to može biti bez nas, je li? U konviktu je s braćom još nekako išlo, ali u samoj gimnaziji, u razredu, Mandići su svakodnevno pravili pravi dar-mar na veliko naše uveseljavanje. Postalo je prosto pravo zadovoljstvo ići u školu, jer si svaki dan očekivao neku njihovu najnoviju majstoriju. Kad profesor prozove jednog od Mandića da odgovara, onda izlazi onaj koji je bolje spremio lekciju. Jedan je bolje znao srpski jezik, istoriju i zemljopis, a drugi matematiku, fiziku i hemiju, pa su tako i odgovarali. Strogi profesor Perun pokušao je da doskoči braći, pa čim bi, recimo, ispitao Branka i poslao ga na mjesto, odmah bi prozvao Ranka, ali braća bi u klupi tako brzo i vješto izmijenjala mjesta da bi opet izlazio Branko i ponovo govorio, ali sad pod imenom Ranka. Pokušaše najzad da ih smjeste u razne razrede, jednog u "treći be", a drugog u "treći a", ali sad se tek načini pometnja. Više niko živ, pa ni mi sami, nismo znali ko s nama u razredu sjedi, Ranko ili Branko. Bobu Gicu braća su odmah "pročitala". Čim su ga prvi put ugledala, jedan reče: – Ovo je neko lickalo! – I njuškalo! – dopuni ga drugi. A s njihovim dolaskom u konvikt počelo je nešto još mnogo važnije: objavljen je istrebljivački rat "crnoj knjizi", magacinu naših grijehova, naših kazni i stradanja.